Somber Goddess Eclise
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60975 |no = 1361 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 90 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 64 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = In the beginning, she used her talents without hesitation in order to slay demons as one of the Guardians. However, it is also believed that her relationships with some of her comrades were poor, on account of her pride at having been directly selected by the gods. This eventually came to the point of betting leadership of the group on a mock battle between herself and the swordswoman who led the Guardians at the time. The battle is said to have been intense, but no records remain of the outcome, or of the winner. |summon = She's our leader. So, she has to be stronger than me, right...? Oh, never mind, it's nothing. |fusion = I still have far to go. I must grow stronger...stronger than her. |evolution = I seem to have gained new power... This much is nothing out of the ordinary for a Guardian such as myself. | hp_base = 4311 |atk_base = 1683 |def_base = 1746 |rec_base = 1881 | hp_lord = 5851 |atk_lord = 2352 |def_lord = 2232 |rec_lord = 2510 | hp_anima = 6593 |rec_anima = 2312 |atk_breaker = 2550 |def_breaker = 2034 |def_guardian = 2430 |rec_oracle = 2708 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |atk_guardian = 2154 | hp_oracle = 5108 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Dark God's Revelation |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP & slightly restores HP and boosts BB gauge each turn |lsnote = Heal 400-600 + 10% Rec & fills 4 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Cure Escape |bbdescription = Greatly restores HP, hugely boosts BB gauge, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns & negates 1 turn Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects |bbnote = Heal 2600-3000 + 40% of own Rec & fills 8 BC |bbtype = |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Tilaring |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, slightly boosts OD gauge, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns & considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = Heal 2600-2900 + 15% Rec, 8% OD fill & 20% boost |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 490 |evofrom = 60974 |evointo = 60976 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Dark Totem |evomats4 = Dark Pot |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Founders of Meirith |addcatname = Eclise2 }}